Netto's Young Days
by fezakyuu
Summary: Taking you all the way back to when Netto was just five years old and getting a first look at a navi.
1. Friday Night

_**Netto's Young Day's**_

_As you all know, Netto is currently eleven, but what If we went back six years? :)_

Btw, this "newer" version has been split up into four chapters, some bits have been added/taken away, but it's still the same story. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Friday Night**_

Netto Hikari, a five year old child, was currently being looked after by his father who worked at Sci Labs. His boredom had far reached its limits as he sat in a chair in his father's office, appeasing himself by swinging around on the chair in circles.

Netto appeared severely disappointed, his father had promised to spend at least a day with him, Netto knew very well of his busy lifestyle, even at such a young age. But his father had only been with him a couple of minutes, and that was only walking him to his office. He'd reappear every so often and collect something but most of the time it was like he never realized his son was even there.

_Bored… _Netto thought to himself, eventually he decided to jump off the chair in which had made him a little dizzy, so his landing was a little iffy.

At his current age, Netto was a lot shorter, but standard height for someone his age. His hair was still the same, chocolate brown and his clothing style was particularly similar, black shorts and an orange vest, but instead of a headband, at that age he wore a wristband, sporting his father's logo.

With this being his first time at Sci Labs, he decided to make use of the time and explore, even though his father had told him to stay put, but seriously… he couldn't have been expected to sit there and do nothing while his father performed exciting experiments and tests, which Netto could certainly learn from. He knew his Mother was picking him up soon as well and he still hadn't spent any time with his father. Before he left the office, he checked nobody was around to see him leave and with that looking positive, he left to find his father.

After a few minutes of walking, he came to a long corridor, with the right wall occupied by various windows into different testing areas. He suspected that the corridor was used as a viewing platform in which visitors could view the experiments in safety. At his perfect height, he was able to sneak underneath the windows.

He laughed to himself thinking that all this sneaking around would prove useful one day; he did rather enjoy being a bit of a rebel.

He bobbed up and down, checking each window to see if his father was in any of the rooms he sneaked past. And his luck payed off when he finally tracked him down, typing away on a large keypad of sorts and occasionally looking up to a large, transparent screen in which a small, blue-suited navi stood, smiling back down at him.

The navi was in a plain blue jumpsuit, with a yellow and blue helmet. His boots and gloves were plain and coloured darker than the rest of the blue his suit sported. Best of all, he looked brand new and extremely happy.

Netto focused more on the navi than he did actually on his father. He was very intrigued by the small blue net navi which he had never seen before.

He had obviously heard of net navis in the past and knew that most of his fathers work focused on the creation of them, but his parents wouldn't let him have one at his young age, they stated that he'd be too tempted to start net battling and he stop doing his homework.

With his fascination growing as the net navi begun performing manoeuvres for tests, Netto decided to see if he could get a closer look. So he went over to the door and he tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside. So he settled for watching him from the window. The glow he had in his eyes from watching the navi suddenly faded when the navi disappeared from the screen into an assortment of pixels. Being more alert now that the navi was gone, he noticed his father turn quickly and begun heading towards the door, which was a sure sign for Netto to get running back to his father's office. He luckily managed to sit back on the chair, moments before his father entered the room, smiling happily.

"Netto-kun, I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you tonight, but I have a surprise to make it up to you" He continued smiling, kneeling to Netto's level and handing him a large device, which was bright blue with a rather large screen, 'PET' was engraved just below.

"What is it?" Netto asked inquisitively.

"You'll find out one day" He still continued to smile "But for now, I want you to hold onto it, just for a day or two. I'm testing a few things and I'll need you help. Okay?" He stood up properly when Netto agreed. Netto looked over it, trying to find out what it was for himself. But with Netto's impatient attitude, he knew he couldn't wait until he was older to find out what exactly his father had given him to look after.

"Don't you worry papa! I will guard it with my life" He said, appearing very bold and serious, and after he jumped off the chair, he stood up straight and saluted his father just to prove how serious he was actually being.

His father's smiled strengthened into a chuckle, moments later, Netto's mother, Haruka appeared. Netto noticed her at the corner of his eye and excitedly ran over to her to show her what he had been given.

"Mama, mama! Look what papa gave me!" He circled around her, this was the first time in weeks she had seen him so hyped up over something as miniscule as a PET. She was obviously very well aware of what it was and what it contained but she was unsure if Netto knew, yet.

"Netto-kun, calm down! You'll give mum a headache" She said, but she was certainly happy to see him again. She then made her way over to Yuichiro, who was watching Netto become dizzier by the second. "Had fun?" She asked.

"I wish…" He replied, sighing quite sadly and looking rather down. Haruka was quick to comfort him and ask why.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I've barely spent any time with Netto today, I've just been too busy with work to show him around like I promised and introduce him to our new project, but it's been crazy around here and things are going wrong so I've had to sort them problems out too." He explained, Haruka looked back at Netto and knew that he was happy anyway.

"Well look at Netto now…" She paused whilst he did so "I'm sure today has been a nice experience for him, he's never visited you're work before and he's seen just how busy you are when you here, so at least he'll begin to understand why you've not had much time for him. And I'm sure he'll be too preoccupied with that PET you gave him and forget about today, there'll be other days when you'll be able to do what you've promised. I think all Netto wants is for you to be there as he grows up, and as long as you can do that, he'll be happy enough with that" She smiled softly as she gripped hold of his hand to comfort his further. "Don't worry about it" She looked back over at Netto, who had finally fallen to the floor out of dizziness.

"I suppose I better take him home now, I take it you're working again tonight?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should be back on Sunday though to pick up the PET so I'm sure I'll be able to stay for a while and have dinner with you two" He added, she was happy knowing just that and gave her husband a quick kiss on the check and departed from his side, she picked Netto up on the way and carried him outside to the car and placed him in the back seat, she watched for a few moments as she fastened him in as he silently drifted asleep.

After shutting the door, she walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat, checking to make sure that Netto was okay first, smiling after she noticed he had the PET clutched tightly to his chest. With that, she drove home.

Haruka stopped the car in the driveway once they were home, by this time Netto had awoken and was able to walk up to his room and get changed into his pj's. Although, his eyes were still half closed and he couldn't help but yawn.

So he quickly changed and just threw his clothes about his room instead of folding them neatly or putting them in the washing basket. The PET rested safely on the desk whilst he made preparations for sleep, such as tiding his bed from last nights sleep.

When he was done though, he was unsure whether to sleep with the PET next to him in bed or to leave it on the desk, but a number of possible outcomes popped into his head when he thought about leaving it there.

_What if… if somebody steals it! What if monsters come from under the bed and take it! Papa will be really angry! _

The better option was made clear to him after thinking various bad things about leaving it on his desk. He grabbed the pet, turned off the light and jumped into bed, bringing the covers up and over his head and making sure he was safely snuggled in his bed, all the while the PET remained safely close to his chest.

It was only a few hours later when Netto was sound asleep, and since Netto was a fidget when he slept, the PET was now underneath him as he lay flat on his chest, spread out across his bed.

As he begun to move once again, he pressed various buttons on the actual device and accidentally pressed one to turn it on and since he was in such a deep sleep, he didn't notice the bright light appear on screen. After a moment or two, a small navi appeared on the screen, looking up he saw nothing but blackness outside of the screen and became confused. The navi became intoxicated with the sound of a heartbeat echoing throughout the pet. It was perfect and clear and it was extremely relaxing and soothing to listen to.

Although navi's didn't have a real heartbeat like humans, his own artificial heartbeat was almost perfectly in sync with Netto's. But he soon realized that he couldn't remain awake for the night, it would waste his energy and he was still in testing stages. He was also quite anxious to meet his creators son, Yuichiro had talked about him so much that the navi was almost desperate to meet him.

"Netto-kun?" He said softly and quietly, it didn't take him long to realize that he was going to have to be more assertive and louder if he was going to get his attention. Yuichiro had told him about Netto's sleeping habits, and being a heavy, fidgety, snoring sleeper was just some of his problems.

After some time, he announced Netto's name at his standard voice tone, but still he only noticed some movement, but it certainly wasn't enough to wake him. He knew it was coming to the point where he'd have to scream his name... "NETTO!" He shouted quite loudly and it worked, Netto heard it instantly and he quickly sat up, looking around to find out who had said his name.

"Mama?" He said quietly, wondering if it was her. But he received no reply and he begun to wonder if he had dreamed it, but it didn't seem likely. After a few minutes he thought maybe something was in his room, something in-human in which the thought panicked. Only one word came to his mind when he started hearing strange noises… _Monsters…? _

He brought the cover up to his face as he remained awake, still not even realizing the bright light behind him that was partially lighting up his room. His rooms continuously moved around, checking each bit of his room and constantly starting at funny looking shadows.

The navi was able to see a little more of the room, and could see a little bit of Netto's back and spiky hair, "Netto-kun?" The navi said once more.

After hearing his name again, he knew this time it wasn't a dream and his eyes became watery, he had never been so scared in his life. What made it worse was the fact that the 'creature' was yet to show itself but it continued to announce 'Netto'. What he didn't get was that the voice didn't even seem that scary.

Netto remained still for quite sometime, and the navi had a feeling that he had scared Netto and felt somewhat guilty, realizing he probably should have waited until morning. But in his testing stages, there was no way the power would've lasted until morning. "Netto, look at the PET" the navi said calmly. Netto perked up a little when he realized he still had the device his father had given him a few hours ago, so with that he turned around and looked down at the PET he had been sleeping on.

His mouth dropped, seeming quite excited and his eyes widened in pure fascination. He picked the PET up and turned back around, lying against his pillow and looking at the screen where the clad-blue navi he had seen at his fathers work was now in the device his father had gave him to look after.

"Hi, Netto-kun" The navi added, smiling, after appearing so cheerful, Netto's eyes lit up with glee and he continued to stare at the device until he felt the undying urge to hug the PET and keep it close to his chest. "What's up Netto-kun?" The navi asked, a little confused at what he was doing.

"I saw you earlier in my father's lab, and you used some of you're abilities and perform some manoeuvres, you looked incredible!" He whispered excitedly, trying not to disturb his Mother.

The navi blushed and turned slightly to the side to hide it, "Thank you" He replied, accepting the compliment.

"How do you know my name anyway? You've never met me before" He questioned.

"You're father talks about you all the time to me, he certainly tells me some interesting things about you're life" He smiled, it was Netto's turn to blush.

"I hope he doesn't say anything too embarrassing…" He added.

"Don't worry; he's never said anything too personal." He paused… "Oh, and while we're on the topic of names, I'm Rockman, you're father told me I'd be spending a few days with you"

"Rockman…" He said, liking the sound of the name…"So, do you know why I'm looking after you?"

"Just for some tests, he said he wanted to see if I could get along with a human operator, which is temporarily you and he also wanted to see if I could perform tasks that were asked of me, there's a few other things but you don't really need to know about them. Just know, this is a test to see if I'll make a good net navi for someone or whether there are still a few changes to be made before I'm sold. But apparently I'm not being sold, I'm supposed to be someone's present, except there a bit too young for me yet"

"Do you know who you're being given to?" Netto questioned.

Rockman shook his head and folded his arms "I've no idea, Hikari-san wouldn't tell me, it is a surprise after all"

Netto couldn't help but smile excitedly again "I can't wait to get a PET when I'm older, Papa just told me to look after the PET, I didn't think there would be a navi in it!" He said.

_I'm so happy that I have company now, and I'm even happier that it's someone like Rockman. I knew there was something special about this PET when my father gave it to me before, but now I actually do have something I can protect._

After some momentary silence, Netto yawned and found himself falling asleep again. "Netto-kun?" Rockman asked as he noticed Netto's eyes close and his body move downwards so that his head could rest on the pillow. The PET then rested against his chest again… although Rockman had forgotten to tell him to turn the PET off, he couldn't complain, the sound of a perfect heartbeat was certainly too good to miss out on.


	2. Saturday

_**Saturday Day Time**_

Netto awoke in the morning, quite late as usual. He sat up stretching his arms and making an awakening yawn. Looking up at the pet high into the air was rockman sat down in his pet looking down at Netto.

Netto awoke many hours later, almost half way into the day. He sat up and stretched, his bed was wrecked was his unseal sleeping and positions and his hair was all over the show. He made one final yawn and found the PET at the end of the bed. He grinned guiltily and said "Sorry… I tend to move about so much when I sleep…"

"I'd hate to share a bed with you…" Rockman joked and then added "Never mind, as least the PET isn't damaged" Rockman saddened though when he realized he would be leaving soon. _He's such a nice boy, even though he's a little silly now, I know he'll be someone special when he's older, someone everyone will look up to. I just wish I could get to know him a little more… _He shook off the bad thought and decided that wasting his time thinking about the future was pointless, it was better to enjoy the time he had with his new friend and make it last.

"Netto, breakfast!" His Mama shouted from downstairs, Netto jumped out of bed and ran over to his door, opening it slightly and shouting "One Second!" With that, he closed the door and shoved on his usual attire, grabbed the PET and ran downstairs, closing his door behind him. _  
_

Haruka had just finished preparing Netto's breakfast and she placed a big plate of food for Netto down on the table, she noticed him still carrying the PET and decided to ask "How's the PET? Does it work?"

Netto sat down and showed her the PET, presenting Rockman who looked little nervous to meet her, but still he kept that quiet and smiled and she did so in return. "Papa didn't tell me there was a navi in it"

"He didn't tell me either, I thought it was kind of strange how he told me to take care of an empty PET at first but… I get why he told me that now" Netto added, digging into the scrumptious food his Mother had prepared for him.

"So I take it Rockman is you're name?" She asked, smiling as usual.

"Yes, and you're Haruka right? But everyone refers to you as Mama?" Haruka smiled, certainly impressed.

"And how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Hikari-San talks about you and Netto all the time, he really does care about you both even though he doesn't spend much time here"

Haruka grinned, she already knew how her husband felt but it was nice to be reminded "Well, it's really nice to meet you Rockman. I hope you'll look after my son today when he goes out. You are still going out, right Netto?"

"Yea…" He simply said, too distracted by the food in front of him. Haruka finished preparing her own breakfast and by the time she was finished, Netto had eaten everything that Haruka had only minutes ago placed in front of him.

Rockman was certainly amazed "How in the world do you eat so much?"

"I love food…" He replied, he placed the plates on the counter and ran over to the door, slipping his shoes on and waiting around just long enough to hear his mum tell him not to be late home.

Netto placed Rockman in his pocket and made sure he was ready to go out; when he was he made his way outside and walked down the road towards the park.

After ten or so minutes of walking, he reached the park to find it was full of children and adults, laughing and playing together. Today was a really bright and sunny day and certainly perfect to spend time with others. He made his way past different people and looked for someone in particular; eventually he caught a glance of that person on the swing, who looked rather sad and depressed, most likely from being alone.

He ran over to the swing to be greeted by her gaze, she jumped of the swing and started running to him and forcefully hugged him

Netto ran over to the swing and she eventually noticed him running over, she cheerfully smiled and jumped off the swing and made her way over. Once they met, she playfully hit him over the head and said "You're late!"

"Hey to you too…" Netto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Netto, you can't waste Saturdays by sleeping in." She said, sounding quite annoyed, her smile before was very misleading.

"Sorry, I didn't get home till quite late last night; I was at my Father's work"

"Well, I suppose I can let you off, but you can't be like this when you're older"

"I know…" He said, moments later, she gave him a tight hug "Meiru… you're strangling me!" He said, Meiru quickly loosened her grip and stood back "What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to hug my best friend when I haven't seen him in a few days?" She added, indeed, Meiru was one of Netto's closet friends, they had known each other since they were young and their parents got along really well. Meiru usually wore bright pink dresses, today she had just that on with a blue cardigan and her favourite hair clip.

"Oh yeah, you've been ill haven't you? So you've not been in school… I didn't really realize." He said guiltily, Meiru looked like she was about to burst, but she let it slide.

"That's okay; you're like that all the time so it's not just me affected by that." She replied, getting her revenge by being smart "You don't really pay attention in school anyway, so it's fine"

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets, instantly feeling the PET in one of them and pulling it out, Meiru was extremely surprised. "How do you have one of those? You told me you weren't getting one until you were older!" She said, he gazed at it in ore, she couldn't believe he actually had a PET, she did feel slightly betrayed.

"I am getting one when I'm older! Papa told me to look after him for a few days" He paused to show her the contents of the PET, Rockman simply smiled and waved. But Meiru still felt a little upset but decided not to look too much into this, she knew Netto wouldn't be allowed a PET at his age, what with his impulsive behaviour and love for watching net battles, sooner or later his grades would drop in school and he'd loose all focus on the real world. She could definitely see that happening… and all because of a navi.

"So what's his name?" She asked politely, leaning in to take a closer look at him.

"My name's Rockman and I take it that you're…" He expected Meiru to finish, "Meiru Sakurai"

Netto looked away rolling his eyes. "It's nice to meet you Meiru…" he added and slightly bowed his head. Meiru was already beginning to like him.

"Is he you're net navi?" Meiru asked.

"What?" Netto replied, he'd zoned out for the past couple of minutes whilst the two had greeted each other.

"Is he you're net navi, or will he be?" She asked again.

"Oh, well no. He's somebody else's; he's only with me for experimental reasons. We don't know who he's for and Papa won't tell him either, he said it's a surprise" He said, feeling a little saddened.

"Well, he certainly should be you're net navi, he can teach you some manner and make you more organized" She added, smirking. Netto turned the screen and looked down at Rockman, he had to admit and they would be perfect for each other. "So what should we do today?" Meiru interrupted their moment.

"Don't know, can we just stay here… I don't want to get too far from home"

"I suppose, but you're going to have to make it up to me, you said we'd go to the Mall today, but because you're so lazy, it'll be closing soon and we won't get there in time"

"We'll go tomorrow instead, would you prefer that?" Netto added, now looking up at Meiru to see that she was quite annoyed. Rockman couldn't help but feel like Netto's lateness was his fault. He shouldn't have woken him up in the middle of the night and kept him awake for a while and he probably should have woken him up a little earlier, but he didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"Fine, but you better not be late. Get Rockman to wake you up, I'm sure he will, although he'll have some difficulty…" He soon started smiling again.

"I'm not that bad, I just like sleeping"

"I know you do, but you can't sleep all the time, you'll start missing out on life eventually" She replied and watched as Netto's reply was a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Netto's and Meiru spent most of the day at the park talking and just hanging around on the swings, they usually liked spending time with each other just talking the day away, they didn't mind at all.

Netto and Meiru spent the rest of the day at the park, talking together and hanging around on the swings. Even though they didn't do much that evening, they enjoyed each others company and talking about their lives with each other.

"So, Meiru-Chan, I heard from my Father today that he's designing you're net navi, have you seen her yet?" Netto asked.

Meiru looked over at him and said "Yes, she's amazing" She paused "She's not finished yet but she's exactly how I pictured her! You're father is incredible Netto, I really don't know how to thank him"

"I suppose you'll properly be able to when you're older." He replied and said "So what's her name?"

"She's called Roll and she's so cute! I went to visit her the other day and whilst I was there I saw another boy who looked like you're father had designed a navi for. I went over to meet him and he didn't talk much, he just said "I've created the ultimate and most unstoppable net navi!" It was so funny I almost cried.

They both laughed simultaneously "What was the boy's name?" Netto asked.

"Dekao, his navi is called Gutsman apparently."

"Weird…" He paused and then said "So what did his navi look like?"

Meiru looked puzzled but tried to remember what he looked liked and simply replied "Like a big oaf!" as loud as she could.

More laughter emulated from the swings and worried others nearby and even though Rockman wasn't part of the conversation, he enjoyed just being there with Netto. To him, it seemed like Netto would be the perfect net operator, but that fate had already been decided.

"Well, in actuality, he was a pretty large navi" She paused "He was mostly yellow with bits of red and black, he looked really strong and powerful too" She finished.

"When I get a net navi, I'll show that Dekao who has the strongest navi, I'll beat him in each battle and put him in his place!" He proclaimed.

Meiru laughed at his vision "Yeah, that would be interesting to see…" She added.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman's interrupted.

"What's up?" He asked grabbing the PET out of his pocket; Meiru's attention was then turned to Rockman, just as Netto's was.

"I think you should head home soon, its getting pretty late" He said, the two hadn't even noticed the sun beginning to set and the various families on the park beginning to leave.

"Yeah, I am starting to get hungry as well…"

"Well that's new" Meiru said sarcastically.

"I haven't eaten in a good few hours" He replied.

Meiru rolled her eyes and jumped off the swing "We've only been out for a couple of hours; you really shouldn't waste the day in bed Netto it's…" Before she could finish, Netto interrupted…

"…I know, not healthy, it's pointless… I get it" Netto jumped off the swing and they begun to head towards the park exit.

"So can we go to the Mall tomorrow?" Meiru asked, making sure he'd keep his promise "I'm going to bring my mum as well so she can buy us lunch"

"Fine, I'll get up early and I'll meet you here again, alright?" She smiled and happily gave him a hug in which he couldn't turn down.

Once they reached the sidewalk out of the park, they parted ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow Netto" She paused "_**Don't **_be late! … Bye Rockman!" She added.

"I hope to see you again, Meiru-Chan" He added and smiled. Netto placed the PET back in his pocket and begun walking home when Meiru had left in the opposite direction.

The walk home was quite silent and somewhat lousy for Netto, he barely talked to Rockman and vice versa. Netto was beginning to think something was wrong and decided to ask "Rockman?" He said, getting the PET out of his pocket and looking down at the screen.

"Yes?" He asked

"Is something wrong, you've been quiet for a while now" Netto said.

"I think I'm just lacking energy, I think you should probably turn the PET off for a bit"

"Oh, well I was hoping we could spend more time together when we get home…" Netto added, seeming a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, I won't need long to recharge. We can talk again later can't we?"

"Yeah… I suppose" Netto replied, seeming quite upset but all Rockman could do was smile in hopes it would make him feel better.

Netto eventually turned off the PET and watched Rockman slowly fade away and then he placed the PET back in his pocket. He slowly begun to realize just how close he and Rockman seemed, although they had only known each for a day or so now, they were already getting along so well, it was like they belonged together.

It wasn't long before he begun to felt lonely, he couldn't even remember a couple of days ago when he had made the same walk and had been okay knowing that he was on his own, no net navi around to keep him company. He can't even remember his life before Rockman showed up, how on earth did he cope so well before? In fact… how would be begin to cope when he leaves? Knowing that Rockman had been in his hands for just a few days but had already affected his life in numerous ways?

He shook his head, knowing it wasn't over yet… he still had one day left to spend with Rockman and he was going to make it count. Or at least… he though he had one day left.

"Wait… why is dad's car in the driveway?"


	3. Saturday Evening

_**Saturday Evening**_

Netto ran the rest of the way towards his house, concerned about his father's sudden appearance; he didn't even want to think why his father had come home so soon. He might have just been visiting… but then when did his father ever have time to visit these days?

He slowly opened the door and heard laughing emulating from the living room, which after closing the door and taking his shoes off he slowly tried to sneak past and make his way up to his room. But his parents couldn't easily be fooled.

"Netto…" His father said abruptly, almost making Netto jump out of his skin "Come here…" This really sounded serious to Netto, but he couldn't make out, he was still pretty young so he obviously wasn't expected to understand much about feelings and stuff. He was beginning to think that theory of Rockman leaving so soon was coming to fruition; he couldn't be collecting Rockman yet! Netto hadn't even said goodbye to him…

"I think you may know why I'm here…" He added, quite blankly. Netto gripped tighter on the PET in his pocket, but his father was able to notice and begun to see that giving him the PET in the first place was probably a bad idea. Haruka remained quiet and was unable to help out; she was the most scared of making Netto upset because he was hard to control at such a young age. "I know you were supposed to have him until tomorrow, but I received a message from a foreign science facility this morning, something's gone wrong at their plant and they need some help. So I'm going to be away for a few days at the most. So I'll need to take the PET with me so I can work on it whilst I'm away in my spare time."

"Why can't you just pick it up when you get back?" He pleaded in reply.

Yuichiro certainly considered it but it was something he couldn't allow, Netto was still quite young to have a PET, even if it was only temporary, PET's are still quite scarce and rare, if Netto was seen outside with it… who knows what would happen to him."Sorry Netto, my mind is made up, please son, hand it over"

Netto backed off slowly, his face shaking from side to side, he wouldn't let his father have it back, in fact he wouldn't let his father have Rockman, that's probably what he wanted more. "You can have the PET as long as I can keep Rockman…"

"Netto it's not just the PET that isn't ready, its Rockman also, their both in the production stages. Beside, they don't belong to you, come on, hand them over I have to go soon."

"So go! Rockman's fine with me, he's happy!"

Yuichiro sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he eventually stood and walked over to Netto, who was continuously wary of him. "Netto, Rockman isn't yours, isn't that stealing?" Yuichiro knew he and Haruka had been teaching him that since birth… he knew that would at least get to him.

"Yeah… but…" Was all he could say in return, he actually had nothing to come back with.

"Don't you think someone else will be upset as you are now if they find out that their net navi has been stolen? It's not been easy creating Rockman; he's the most advanced net navi yet, I highly doubt I can create another"

Netto still had a tight grasp on the PET in his pocket, the contents inside was still unaware of what was happening. "Don't worry Netto; you'll get your chance… I've already got the perfect net navi lined up for you. Like Rockman, he's still in production stages, so you won't get him just yet" He added, trying to cheer him up.

Netto replied quiet cheerfully, seeming a lot happier knowing that information "Really? Is he big and strong…?"

Yuichiro found it a little difficult to reply "He will be… with your help" He added.

After which Netto was quick to hand over the PET, forgetting that he hadn't said goodbye to Rockman. Yuichiro finally added "I know like I said, you was expecting to keep him until Sunday, but all I initially wanted to see was him performing simple tasks and how he can socialize and interact with humans"

Yuichiro kneeled down and gave him a loving hug before going over to Haruka to give her a quick peck on the lips, leaving with the PET in a quick hurry. The door was closed and the room was filled with silence, Haruka then stood and made her way over to Netto.

She kneeled down and gave him a hug to keep him calm and happy "I know Netto-kun; it was quite unexpected for me to see him here. I know how you feel, I wanted you're father to stay a little longer but not all wishes come true" She added.

Netto nodded, understanding why she seemed so upset, she then stood and looked down at him "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" She added.

"No… that's okay, I think I'll just get an early night. I'm meeting Meiru and her Mum tomorrow to go to the Mall so I need to get up early anyway" He said, turning away and heading up the stairs.

Once he was in the solitude of his room, he closed the curtains to block out the reaming sunlight and he threw himself into bed, wanting the day quickly.

But from what his father had told him, he really couldn't wait to get his own net navi now.


	4. Sunday Evening

_**Sunday Evening, Six years on…**_

A usual atmosphere, children surrounding a small dome in the arcade, on each side was a player armed with their own net navi, fighting to their hearts content.

Netto who was now eleven had his own uncustomized net navi, they were seen as weak, plain and if anything bleak navis that required even more help from their Operator compared to customized net navis. Netto and his navi were up against Dekao, a somewhat pitiful rival with a customized navi named Gutsman.

Like all the previous battles, Dekao was victorious in their battle and couldn't help but gloat about his winning streak. Netto on the other hand hurried his navi in returning to the PET so he could make an escape from the Arcade before Dekao challenged him again.

It wasn't that Netto was frightened or scared of net battling, he certainly had the skills, talent and overall, power, to fight Dekao… it's just that his navi was holding him back.

Netto skated through the park on his way home and decided to stop and check up on his net navi that had received some bad damage from the battle.

One navi that never crossed Netto's mind was Rockman now; he'd almost completely forgotten that he had even existed and was never reminded of him by his father or mother. Since receiving a net navi of his own, all-be it uncustomized, he'd pretty much erased Rockman from his life.

_**A few days before…**_

Yuichiro's most advanced net navi was now complete, certainly different from his previous looks but entirely perfect for his new operator. Yuichiro had spent years perfecting him and making sure that he was immaculate in every way.

"So Rockman, are you ready to be sent to your new operator?" He added enthusiastically and smiling.

"A bit nervous… but I think I'll do fine, I just hope they like me is all" Rockman said, of course he was hesitant all the while about going to a new operator. He couldn't even dream of forgetting about Netto, he was still upset that he couldn't even say goodbye to him six years ago.

He could remember Netto's warm smile and his fun, positive and active attitude towards life, he knew deep down that he was designed to be Netto's navi and that Netto would be the perfect Operator for him. But he had to forget about him, he couldn't feel like this with a new Operator, whoever it may be… they were more important now.

"Good! Well download yourself to this disk and I'll send you immediately. I would deliver you personally, but I'm nowhere near where your new Operator lives. But you'll be okay, I'm sure they'll understand what to do when they get you" He said positively.

"I don't mind, thank you so much, Hikari-san" He said cheerfully, trying to keep his spirits up. After which he downloaded himself to the disk in a matter of moments and away he went…

_**Present Day…**_

__Netto walked into his home, his mood even worse and his bleak walk expressing it. He couldn't stop thinking about how much his current navi sucked, although he'd probably never admit it to him. His school life was insanely boring and his home life was no better. Not forgetting Dekao who he could never beat at a net battle, he hadn't forgotten what he said to Meiru six years ago, about beating him either… so it was making him feel worse.

His mother greeted him cheerfully as usual; she was sat in the kitchen reading a magazine with a cup of fresh tea. "Netto, something came for you today, it's from you're father" She added quite happily, she knew he'd be excited to hear that piece of news.

Netto's slow walk didn't quicken after hearing the news, he made his way over to the table and asked "How's the oven now?"

"Oh… it's fine now, a Repairman came round today and sorted it out for us, so you don't need to send that nice Navi of yours in"

He picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to him only and not his mother as well which intrigued him more about it's contents. "I wish I was travelling around the world like father does, it would be so much more fun and certainly educational" He added, dropping the hint to his mother, but all she replied with was a chuckle.

"You wish…" She smiled "You'd spend more time having fun than actually learning about anything, you're much better off in school"

"Yeah, yeah" He added, opening the letter and pulling out a small, blank disk. He stared at is curiously until it eventually hit it… "Oh my god…" He added, excitedly to say the least. "If this is what I think it is then… I might die from happiness"

"Don't get too happy then…" Haruka added sarcastically, but still smiling all the while.

In moments Netto was up the stairs, sitting on his computer chair and placing the PET in it's charger. He loaded it up and inserted the disk and after pressing some buttons he was met with bad news… and after being giving a thirty minute wait which to him would feel like three hours he decided to leave it for the night and have a quick nap before he did anything majorly serious, like homework to pass the time.

Before falling completely asleep, he sighed seeing that there had been no changes to his navi's appearances and most likely his dull personality. Rolling his eyes and cursing at himself for getting so worked up he eventually fell asleep.

It was only ten or fifteen minutes later when a strange light emulated from the PET's screen. Netto, who was now in a light sleep, mistook the light for something else and turned away from it instead. His dull, uncustomized navi was beginning to change slowly; most notably the skin-tight suit which was usually pale blue was now dark blue, with light blue stripes on either side. A new helmet which was also dark blue with a yellow mark on the front also appeared and a strange emblem similar to the one on Netto's headband actualized. Initially, the new net navi looked like the real deal, fully customized and everything, and a hell of a lot more advanced… but Netto was too busy sleeping to see it.

When the initialisation had finished and the download was fully complete, the navi looked around. "Have I seen this room before?" He asked himself, he continued to look around and only moments later noticed the boy on the bed. "Another sleepy-head?" He complained… he brought himself to remember Netto's lazy personality and his love for sleeping. "That must be my new Operator then…" He said, he felt a strange connection though… similar to the one he had long established with Netto… but it seriously couldn't be him.

Rockman kept reminding himself to forget about him, he had a new home, a new Operator and better yet a new and life-long friend.

With nothing else to do, he studied his new operator whilst he slept but with him being a customized navi, he had the ability to become bored and tired. So after some debate he decided to introduce himself, he knew his new friend would certainly be happy to see him.

Before shouting the boy awake, Netto turned over, now facing the PET.

Rockman knew if he had been holding anything at that moment he would have dropped it, he was filled with shocked… but certainly joy was within him. He placed his hands on the screen, picturing his soft cheeks within his palms. "I knew this place was familiar…"

He had to admit, Yuichiro had been pretty sly about it but it was worth it, he was back by Netto's side and by far where he belonged.

He watched Netto stir a little more before shouting "Netto, wake up!" Loud enough this time to wake him up the first time round. The sudden outburst made Netto fall out of the bed and crash down onto the floor, taking most of his bed with him. He looked up at the screen for a moment, thinking it was just a dream… the voice was familiar but none he could instantly recognize.

"Netto?" The voice said again, Netto was a little panicky but realized the new navi must have finished downloading, but something bugged him… how did it know his name?

Netto eventually got up and sat on his bed, he'd been asleep for quite some time so initially felt even more tired from being woke up quite early.

"Wake up sleepy head" Rockman said again cheerfully, Netto had yet to look at the screen and realize who was actually talking to him.

"Alright! I'm awake now… jeez" He moaned, again. He finally looked up, noticing the bright blue navi now inhabiting his PET. He stared at his new navi for a few minutes in complete silence. Rockman was initially amazed at how much Netto had grown since he last saw him six years ago, the change was certainly incredible and he had only changed slightly in appearance.

"How do you know my name?" Netto asked inquisitively and eventually. He really had no clue who it was and he had completely forgotten about Rockman and what he used to look like. "We've never even met before? Unless you were once a human then… yeah" Netto leaned in and took a closer look at his new navi, he moved back after a minute or so, sighing and seeming quite depressed.

Rockman looked over himself, feeling there was something wrong with him but he was completely fine "What's wrong Netto?" He asked…

"I was expecting something a lot bigger, strong, with more power… dad lied to me" He said quietly.

"Have you really forgotten me Netto-kun?" Rockman said, quite hurt.

"I can't forget about you if I've never met you…" Netto replied.

"You have! Don't you remember me Netto? It's Rockman"

Netto definitely remembered the name and everything was starting to come together, like how he knew his name and such. Netto perked up a little more though "Rockman? Seriously?" He added disbelievingly.

"Yes, it's me… Rockman"

Everything came back to Netto in a heart attack of memories "Oh my god, Rockman!" he cheered, grabbing the PET and holding it tightly to his chest. "I actually didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

"Did you really forget me though?" Rockman asked, still feeling a little hurt that Netto had actually forgotten him, but then again he didn't know how Netto felt when he was taken away from him six years ago.

"Well… when Dad took you away from me it was kinda hard to get over you because I had become so close to you, but I knew I'd never see you again so I thought blocking you out of my life would make it easier for me to move on, I just didn't realize I completely forgot about you"

Rockman inhaled quite deeply but was able to forgive him, but at least he knew how he felt when he was taken away from him. "It's okay Netto, I forgive you… I always knew we'd be together again, I just didn't that I'd turn out to be you're net navi"

"I can't believe dad hid it from me either… but who cares, we're together again now and the ordeal has been worth it" Netto said, talking down to the PET below him.

With that, Rockman agreed it had been worth the wait, Netto's heartbeat hadn't changed a bit and neither had his frantic and active personality and now that he was much older life couldn't be any better.

Their hearts were almost completely synched and just from that he knew that himself and Netto belonged together and that no one could tear them apart.

_Hope you like the longer, more detailed version ;)_


End file.
